Sprinkle Of My Love For You
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A one-shot UmiAscot fic. What could've happened during that scene where Ascot helped Umi with the cake...? (I usually write UmiClef fics so...just a short UmiAscot fic for those fans!) Pls R&R!


_Sprinkle Of My Love For You by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Ascot one-shot fic_

**A/N: I usually write Umi/Clef fics so...I just wrote a short Umi/Ascot fic for those fans out there.**

**SPOILERS: This takes place in the second series (following the manga). Remember the scene when Ascot helped Umi with her cake? What happened then? Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

"W-what...am I supposed to do with the 'cake'?" Ascot glanced over at Umi.

Smiling, she replied, "Just take it out and serve it. I'll cut it into portions later."

"I can help you with that!" He blurted out; blushing furiously as he quickly took out the cake and placed it down on a plate. Grabbing a knife nearby, he asked her. "How...many portions?"

"It's okay, I can do it," Umi told him, taking the knife from him. "Um...why not you pour out the drinks for everyone?"

Nodding in agreement, Ascot reddened as he felt her hand brush against his. As long as I can be of help to her...I guess it's fine... Removing the glasses from the shelves, he placed them carefully onto the table.

Silence proceeded, until Umi turned towards Ascot, "Are you done?"

Jumping at her words, Ascot's hand knocked over a glass, causing it to fall and shatter into pieces, "I-I'm sorry!" Kneeling down, he stretched out his hand to pick up the broken glasses.

"No, wait-" Umi protested, but she stopped herself and Ascot let out a shout. "You'll hurt yourself..."

Umi knelt next to Ascot, who had cut his thumb and was now sucking it, almost like a child. Giggling at the sight, Umi took his hand away and blew it gently, causing Ascot to blink at her. A blush made its way slowly to his cheeks, and he turned away in embarrassment.

Pulling him up, Umi searched the room for something to wrap around the wound. When nothing caught her eye, something else entered her mind. She dug inside her pocket, with her other hand still holding onto Ascot, not letting go. Out of curiousity, Ascot watched Umi closely.

Finally, Umi pulled out a plaster and peeled off all the paper, before she pulled it over Ascot's thumb cautiously. Blinking at the plaster when she was done, Ascot raised his thumb, staring at it.

"What is it...?" It was not because he suspected that it was not of any good, but he was just, well, curious to know.

Smiling, Umi answered, "It's a plaster. Just leave it alone for the time being, your wound will heal. If you need anymore of it, you could just ask me for another one." Taking a step towards Ascot, she asked. "You're alright already, right?" Rubbing her finger against his thumb, she apologised. "Sorry for that...I shouldn't have asked you along-"

"No!" Ascot shook his head. "It was my fault for being so clumsy and in the end...I hurt myself. But it was you who helped me with my wound! You shouldn't be apologising...in fact...I should...thank you..."

Slightly shocked at his outburst, Umi recovered and merely smiled, "Thank you, Ascot..."

Turning away from her gaze, Ascot scratched his head, flushing. And then the two of them went back to serving the cake and drinks. Occasionally, Ascot looked over at Umi, for he could not help but stare at her. Whenever she looked back at him, he either blush deeply or turned back to his work, or he tried to come up with an excuse for his behaviour. In response, Umi took it all as mutual friendship and just smiled brightly at him.

Soon, they were finished and ready to serve the cake and drinks. As Umi took one last look at everything, she nodded and made a mental check to herself that everything was in order.

Turning to face Ascot, she bowed, "Thanks for everything, Ascot! You were a great help!"

"It was nothing!" He replied. "As long as I could help..."

Seeing her smile, he observed as she went to wash her hands. Following her, he washed his as well. When they were done, Umi went up to the table full of treats.

"We should hurry now, they may be waiting for us,"

Nodding in response, Ascot went up to her. During this whole time, he had been considering whether to confess to her about his feelings. Debating between the two choices, he finally set his heart on telling her. With a determined look on his face, he said.

"U-umi...I...I..." Gulping, he shouted. "I like you a lot!"

Staring at him, she broke out into a smile, "I like you a lot too, Ascot." Seeing his relived expression, Umi added. "You're a nice friend to be with. I'm sure everyone else feels the same."

Blinking, Ascot shook his head, "N-no! I don't mean it that way! I-I mean that I...I..."

"Huh...?"

Clenching his fists, Ascot blurted out, "I love you!"

"You..." A light blush fell upon her surprised face.

Quickly, she busied herself with the cake. Feeling a bit disappointed, Ascot thought to himself. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said it after all...In the end I just made her feel even worse...'

"Ascot..." Her words caught his attention. "Shall I tell you a secret ingredient to make this cake taste even better?" Smiling at him, she did not wait for his answer. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

With a blank expression on his face, Ascot nodded, "Y-yes..."

Raising her right hand, she told him, "This is it!" Tilting her hand to one side, and then turning her hand back to the previous position, she continued doing so for a few times, looking as if she was sprinkling something over the cake. "This is my secret ingredient...know what it is?"

"No..." Ascot stared at her, wide-eyed, wondering what it was in her hand she was sprinkling.

Placing the imaginary ingredient down onto the table, she went up to Ascot, "I'm adding a sprinkle of my love to it!" Tip-toeing so that her eyes met his, she smiled. "It's my sprinkle of love for you!" And then, to Ascot's surprise, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Feeling his soft lips against his lips, a heavy blush covered the whole of his face. When she released and took a few steps back, Ascot was gaping at her, still in a state of shock.

Giggling at Ascot, Umi spoke, "I think they must be starving now. We should hurry up and not let them wait any longer!"

Nodding dumbly, Ascot followed her lead. 'S-she kissed me!' Overwhelmed with happiness, he could not resist a wide smile from spreading across his face. And he pondered over what she had told him. 'A sprinkle of her love for me...I wonder...what can I give her in return...?'

_END_

**A/N: Ascot is such a cute kid. So innocent. :D**


End file.
